Mortis Reborn
by AxOforever
Summary: The Ones are dead-destroyed by the Chosen One they revered. But when an simple mission during the Clones Wars goes wrong, the Jedi discover the tale of Mortis is far from over. Collab fic between me and TheMaster4444. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, what's this? A new story? *Gasp* it is! Actually, it's a collaboration fic between me and The Master4444. Don't worry, I haven't given up on Captured Heart, I just have a serious case of writer's block and this is helping me think. So here's how it's gonna go down: I'm going to write this chapter and the next, then Miles will write the one after that, then it's my turn, and so on and so forth.**

**Oh, and if you haven't seen the Clone Wars Mortis trilogy, you're gonna be pretty lost. Just a heads up. K?**

"_A family in balance—the light and the dark. Day with night. Destruction replaced by creation._"-The Father

_Long ago, before the creation of the Jedi or the Sith, an ancient species, called the Celestials, ruled the galaxy. A family of three Celestials, the Ones, were beings of the Force itself. The Brother and the Sister, the Fanged One and the Winged Goddess, were the embodiments of Dark and Light. They were the twin deities, opposites in every way, yet counterparts that kept the balance, they were ever bickering. The Father was the only one strong enough to keep them in check._

_After the rise and fall of their greatest enemy, Abeloth, the Father retreated to a sealed-off monolith named Mortis. The Brother took one side of the planet, the Sister the other, the Father remaining in the monastery at the center of power on the isolated world. There they lived there somewhat peacefully, the calm only broken by the constant fights between the Siblings. However, the Son felt trapped, longing to escape the prison of a home, to spread the ways of the darkside and reign terror over the galaxy. The Father managed to keep him at bay, for the most part._

_But peace could not last forever. The Father, immortal as he was, began to grow older, weaker. Realizing his Son would gain control and take over the world—and most likely, the galaxy—should he become weak enough for his reign to end, the Father sent out a desperate plea for help from the only being he knew who could be strong enough to rule after him, to keep the Son and Daughter in line._

_The Chosen One._

_A simple test was put forth for Skywalker, one that would ensure his powers were as the prophecy proclaimed them to be. The test worked—all too well. The Father hadn't planned on his Son's plans, and was unprepared for his interventions. The Son's greed, his quest for power, was his ultimate downfall, for one does not tinker with the workings of the Force and remain untainted himself. By the end, Father, Son and Daughter all lay dead, destroyed by their own selfish purposes._

_But the story didn't end there._

**Short, I know, but it's an intro, what do you expect? Promise another chapter soon, any questions review or PM and I'll get back to you. If you want more info just look up "The Ones" on Wookiepedia. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First official chapter! Yay! NO, this isn't a slash fic (I know, from me? Are you shocked?) but I promise it will be good. Or at least mildly okay.**

Anakin groaned as he peeled his forehead off of the dashboard, blinking at the harsh sunlight filtering in through the viewport. It hadn't been his best landing, he admitted to himself, but at least the ship was intact. Well, mostly intact, anyway. How was he supposed to know about the enemy fighters coming out of hyperspace? Or the squad of vulture droids right behind him…? Whatever, it still wasn't his fault. It _would_ have gone better if a certain Jedi Master would shut up on the lectures for one minute to actually _hit_ something flying towards them. And if a certain _padawan_ could read the scanner well enough to notify him of the enemy ship about to crash into them, they wouldn't be in this mess. Speaking of said damnable Jedi…

"Everyone alive?" he asked, craning his head to see which of his companions were still conscious.

"Not me," Ahsoka grunted, lifting her head from her similar position on the console.

Anakin chuckled, "That's the spirit, Snips." He turned to the now empty seat next to him, frowning slightly. "You okay, Master?"

Obi-Wan pushed himself up from his position on the floor where he had landed after his safety belt snapped, glaring at his former apprentice while rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "I'm fine, Anakin. Even I find it rather hard to believe after yet another spectacular landing."

"Hey, I'm not the one who can't shoot down a vulture droid ten feet in front of him."

"Well at least I can manage not to fly straight into an enemy fighter."

"Oh really? Because I thought—"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and, being used to their constant bickering, quickly stepped between them. "Alright, alright. Let's focus on fixing the ship before a fistfight breaks out. We don't need a repeat of last time."

"Hey, he started it—"

"Ahsoka's right," Obi-Wan cut in with a glare in Anakin's direction, "We need to concentrate on rendezvousing back with the fleet. What is our status?"

Anakin began flipping switches and fiddling with the controls. Suddenly he growled and slammed his fist against the console. "Everything's dead. Power cells and reserve are drained, backup generator's gone and life support isn't kicking in. I can't even raise Rex or Cody on the comm channel. Ahsoka?"

"Same. But I did manage to transfer the planetary scanner to my holoprojector." The padawan clicked on her projector, a3-D map of the planet popping up.

Anakin groaned, "Ugh, not Bakura again!"

"What's so bad about Bakura? It's a neutral system, and the people are friendly to the Republic."

"Unfortunately, Anakin and I have had some rather difficult experiences on Bakura before," Obi-Wan explained, "Grievous showed up here about seven weeks after Geonosis. We lost many good men in that battle."

Anakin snorted, "We wouldn't have if that Government scum hadn't betrayed us."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "Well, yes, I suppose we wouldn't have. In any case, Ahsoka, does the map say if we are near civilization?"

"We're close to a small village, about a few klicks east."

"Excellent. We can find someone to fix the ship and be back with the fleet in no time."

* * *

"I'm tired."

"We'll be there soon."

"When?"

"Soon."

"I'm hungry."

"Then eat something from your ration pack."

"It tastes like sawdust."

"Too bad."

"I'm tired."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Are padawans always as high maintenance as you?"

"I can vouch for all of us that we aren't as bad as him." Ahsoka said, snickering at her Master. Anakin made a face at her and went back to his sulking. The trio continued on in silence, broken only by Anakin's occasional groans and complaints. Eventually Obi-Wan snapped and exasperatedly told him in no uncertain terms that he'd better shut up or else he would manage to convince the entire council to put him on probation. The knight was silent ever since. Finally, after what seemed like hours of tramping through thick leafy foliage and swatting bugs (and sometimes a complaining Anakin), a few dozen pinpricks of light appeared in the now-darkened sky.

"I see lights!" exclaimed Ahsoka, shoulders slumping in relief.

Anakin snorted, "We all do, Snips. We're not blind."

"That's enough, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, turning around to face them, "Alright, now it's been a long day, and we are all a bit tired. So let's just find some help, and then we can get back to the fleet."

Ahsoka waited until Obi-Wan had his back turned to whisper to Anakin, "Why does Master Obi-Wan sound so grumpy?"

"Snips, that was basically his way of saying 'Shut up or else'," Anakin muttered under his breath.

"I can hear you two."

"We know."

Obi-Wan didn't respond, leaving two very immature Jedi behind him as he walked up the house in front of them and rapped on the door. A few minutes passed before the door opened, revealing a tall, haughty looking woman in a frumpy green dress, probably about mid-thirties to forties, greying brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. She regarded the Jedi with sharp, beady eyes, thin lips pressed together to form a line.

Obi-Wan smiled and turned on that legendary "Negotiator" charm, "Good evening, Ma'am. I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and my companions are Knight Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. My friends and I crashed in the forest, and it appears that there is no way for us to fix it ourselves. Is there anyone you know of that could help us, or possibly any tools you could spare?"

The woman was silent for a few moments, still seeming to decide whether or not the Jedi were worth her time. She craned her neck to see the two others, scrutinizing them. Then, finally—

"You won't find any mechanics at this hour. I would give you tools, but I don't have anything that would help. You are welcome to stay here until you find a way off planet."

The Jedi Master bowed and thanked her, "Your efforts are kindly appreciated, Misses…?"

"Syldeena," said the woman, ushering them inside, "And it's Miss. I haven't been Misses since my husband died four years ago."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

Syldeena just nodded and led them through the small cottage. It was obvious that this was a rather primitive village; the few electronics in sight were a holoprojector, a few datapads, and standard household appliances. The three were led to a small room in the back, furnished only with a rickety wood table, a thin cot, and a cracked, dusty mirror. Syldeena crossed the room to a closet in the back, pulling out a large stack of blankets and placing them on the table. "Supper's almost ready. You can rest here until then. Two of you will have to share the floor; I'm sorry I only have the one bed." She smiled kindly, and Anakin was painfully reminded of his mother, tiredness and lines of stress melting away in a moment. He shook his head, clearing his head of the painful memories, bringing his focus back to the present as Obi-Wan had always instructed him to do.

His Master had already gotten past the profuse thanking he was prone to doing and was spreading blankets on the floor. Ahsoka had flopped onto the cot, throwing an arm across her eyes and groaning.

Stretching, Anakin walked over to her and lightly shoved her shoulder, "Alright, Snips, you're young, you get the floor."

Obi-Wan snorted from the floor, "Because you're just _ancient_."

"I wouldn't be talking, Grey Hair."

Obi-Wan scowled, "And just who do you think gave them to me? Certainly not Ahsoka."

"Not yet."

Said padawan pushed herself onto her elbows, glaring. She then turned to Obi-Wan tilting her head and smiling innocently, "Master Kenobi can have the bed it he wants," she said sweetly, sticking her tongue out at Anakin afterwards.

"I am fine on the floor, thank you," Obi-Wan said, "Unlike Anakin, I have heard the words 'common courtesy' before."

Anakin's rebuttal would never be known, for Syldeena knocked on the door and stuck her head in a moment later.

"Supper's ready," she announced, beckoning them in the direction of a mouthwatering smell wafting from what could be presumed to be the kitchen. Syldeena didn't wait for them to exit, moving quickly over to the stairs across the hallway.

"Leyna! Damian!"

There was a shuffling sound from upstairs, then the sound of two pairs of feet pounding the stairs. Two children appeared in the stairwell, a boy and a girl, halting suddenly at the sight of three strangers in their midst. They were obviously sibling, sharing the same fair skin, upturned noses and sloping cheekbones as their mother. The similarities just about stopped there. The boy was clearly older by several years, being a good foot taller than his sister. He was slightly paler in comparison, accentuated by his shaggy, ear-length raven hair. His dark eyes, quiet and serious, bore into the Jedi's in a scrutinizing way. Even his clothes were dark; long black, baggy trousers, a dark grey shirt covered by a short black synthleather overcoat. There was an unexplainable air of power to him, cold and mysterious. Anakin couldn't help but feeling a darkness to him—the kind that would have Windu pointing wildly and shouting "Sith!"

The girl was a completely different story. Her long, platinum blonde hair was pulled back, revealing the tiny golden hoops in her ears. She was also quiet, but in a way that was more shy than judgmental. She bit her lip, eyes glued to the floor as her hands fiddled with the hem of her worn, knee-length blue skirt with emerald swirls and the beaded ties on the bottom of her stark white blouse.

Syldeena gestured to each of her children, grinning proudly. "This is Damian, and Leyna. Children, these are Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, and his apprentice Ahsoka. They will be staying with us until their ship is fixed."

Damian nodded ever so faintly, still regarding the Jedi with dark eyes. Obi-Wan smiled and bowed slightly, "It is very nice to meet you both."

Leyna lifted her head, golden-brown eyes peeking out from under her long blonde bangs and white teeth giving a small smile. But as soon as her she made eye contact with the three Jedi, she froze. Her eyes widened in fright, her face stricken in horror.

She screamed and ran.

**Tada! The first official chapter! I think it turned out pretty good, huh? Next chapter is by The Master4444. If you get confused, ask any questions in reviews or PMs and we'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Please review and tell us what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TheMaster4444 here. Hope you like it.**

Leyna darted down the steps, smashing through Anakin and Obi-wan. The two mighty Jedi were surprised when the twelve year old girl knocked them down like ragdolls, sending them flying into the walls of the room. The little girl rushed past the commotion she had just caused and blasted the door off its hinges as she fled the scene. Everyone, including Syldeena and Damian, who had never seen their daughter/sister act so frightened, were shocked at the raw tenacity of the child's brief outburst.

Finally, Damian collected himself enough to speak. "I'll go find her. She always goes to the same place anyway." His voice was like a python's hiss though disturbingly familiar to the trio of Jedi. Quickly, the dark boy ran out of the house after his sister.

Obi-wan turned to Ahsoka, who was sitting awestruck on the cot. "See if you can help him" he ordered in a tone that he only used when he wanted absolutely no argument. For once, the young padawan had none. She followed the children with greatest haste.

Syldeena looked exasperated. "I am so sorry Master Jedi" she apologized. "Leyna has always been perfectly comfortable with visitors before, even unexpected ones. It is usually Damian who slammed them against the wall." The wary mother turned her gaze up the stairwell. "If he said something to her to make her afraid, I swear that boy will wish he was in the Wastes" she muttered to herself, though the Jedi could hear her perfectly. She ascended the stairs to check that there was no evidence of underhand play in the children's room.

Anakin and Obi-wan stared at each other from across the room. "Did you feel what I sensed?" Anakin asked, silently begging he had imagined what he had felt.

But Obi-wan merely nodded. "Both of those kids were extremely powerful in the force. Your equal in raw strength easily. But the texture of the power, it was an exact duplicate of the aura that we sensed on Mortis with the Ones."

"But the Ones died" Anakin pointed out. "And these kids couldn't have been on Mortis when we were. We would have sensed power that strong even with the highly distracting adventures that were going on. Besides, we barely made it off the planet in time; there is no way they could have escaped."

"Yet here they are" Obi-wan countered. "But I think you are right. Leyna and Damian weren't on Mortis when we were, in fact I doubt they have ever heard of the planet. But regardless of their connection to the Ones, they are incredibly strong in the Force."

"Leyna's little tantrum proved that" Anakin lamented. The blonde demon had not even touched the veteran warriors, instead unleashing a torrential fist of kinetic energy. The blast was similar to a force push but ten times more powerful.

"They are far too old for training" Obi-wan continued. "But that kind of unparalleled potential cannot be left out in the galaxy at the disposal of anyone who should find them. If the Sith discovered them, their fall could plunge whole systems into eternal darkness."

"Judging by Damian, it doesn't look like they have very far to fall" Anakin grumbled. "But you're the boss, what do you what to do?"

"Right now? I want Ahsoka to hurry up and get back here with the children so we can eat."

"Finally! Something we agree on."

Running around a jungle planet that made her miss being shot at by clankers was not how Ahsoka had wanted to spend her day. At least blowing up droids was fun.

But Damian was what made the journey truly horrible. Not that he was obtrusive or rude. He was defiantly the strong silent type. But he cast of waves of rage and determination that made Ahsoka want to rip out her master's throat for every time he had called her Snips. She knew it was pointless and irrational, but whatever aura the kid was resonating affected her nonetheless. Sort of like another person she had met once, someone who had killed her.

They approached a reasonably sized clearing about three meters in diameter. Soft, emerald grass blanketed the ground, with several ditches barred with twigs dotting the land. The ditches contained tiny feline creatures with four eyes and monstrous rows of sharp teeth. Ahsoka recognized them as nexu cubs and tread carefully, knowing what the mothers would do to them if they found them near their young. Damian didn't give the cats a moment's regard, instead making straight for the feature commanding attention at the center.

It was a tree but unlike any Ahsoka had seen before. Roots branching out from the center were the size of speeder bikes and the trunk was as tall as a Coruscanti skyscraper. The titan's trunk was smooth and brown, lacking the exotic features of those the young padawan had seen on Felucia but somehow giving the beast a homely feeling. When she looked up, Ahsoka spotted a single branch at least a kilometer in the air with a tiny figure on it that she could just make out.

The Togruta turned to Damian. "Please tell me she isn't all the way up there."

Damian nodded. "I'm afraid she is. She always comes here when she is lonely or upset. We discovered the tree when we were little and over the last six months we've come here more and more often."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "She came to a nexu nesting ground when she was frightened? And she never got hurt?"

"The nexu only showed up three months ago" Damian explained. "even after that though, they were pretty easy to avoid."

"Great" Ahsoka breathed. "So how are we going to get up there?"

Damian stared at her like it was obvious. When the Jedi didn't relent, he realized that she honestly did not know. "We are going to go up the same way she did" he explained.

Ahsoka still did not understand what he was talking about but in a moment her questions were answered. Appearing first gradually but accelerating in their formation, a pair of bat like dark wings sized for a human materialized on Damian's back, emerging seemingly right through his jacket. His aura of the dark side increased as well, casting off fear that made Ahsoka want to run and hide. The grass dulled a little bit. The nexu cubs cowered in the center of their nests. All around the clearing, a shadow was descending. Ahsoka recognized the instruments of flight. They were exactly the same as the Son's.

Damian stretched out his new gargoyle wings like they were no big deal. He returned his gaze to Ahsoka. "Now you call up your's" he demanded.

"I don't have wings" the padawan protested.

Damian blinked in confusion. "Really?" he inquired, surprised. "I thought all force sensitives had them. Leyna and I do, except hers are"-

"Griffin wings" Ahsoka finished.

"How'd you know?" a suspicious Damian asked.

"Lucky guess" Ahsoka lied. "Now how's about you give me a lift to the top so we can grab your sister and be back in time for dinner?"

Damian still more questions to ask but his stomach took command. So, grasping Ahsoka's hand tight, he launched himself into the air and streaked for the wooden loft.

Leyna shivered at the giant tree's peak but not because it was cold. _Those people, those Jedi, _the little girl thought terrified. _They are the same ones. The same ones from the first dream._


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I mean…wow. That last chapter was SO GOOD! Anyway, MY TURN! MUAHAHAHA! :D**

The dreams had always been there. Leyna couldn't remember a time when she could fall asleep unafraid of what she might see in the night. Blurry, far away, distorted scenes of people she'd never met, places she'd never seen, events that she couldn't understand though they terrified her just the same. Her father had passed them off as childhood fears, her mother had passed them off as reactions to her father's death. Damian was the only one who understood, who _listened_ to her.

But lately they had become clearer, more detailed. In the past few months, Leyna had been able to understand everything that happened in them. And every night she woke up screaming.

_Two beings stood in the center of an intricately designed circle, one old, wizened and far too familiar, the other young, new, and angry. She always sensed anger with him. They were talking—she couldn't make out the words, but she knew they were arguing. The Father—she never knew how exactly she learned his name—waved his hand and called for peace. The younger snarled and took a menacing step towards him, when suddenly two shadows fell over them. They both looked up, Angry-guy shielding his eyes against the sun. Two menacing bird-like creatures, a griffin and a gargoyle, swooped down from above, a squirming figure held in each of their talons._

_They dropped to the ground, holding tight to the humanoids fighting in their claws. Leyna could make out their features now—the Griffin held a tan clad man with auburn hair, struggling fiercely. The Gargoyle gripped a Togruta girl no older than Damian's age, seemingly giving up the fight. Angry shouted to the Father, desperately looking between the two figures. He stepped forward, raising his arms. An immense blast of power radiated from him, his face twisted into a mask of sheer determination and rage. The creatures dropped their prey, wailing as they were forced onto their knees. His eyes glowed, Day turned to night, then back. The many designs on the ground burst to life, illuminating them with a golden glow. Wisps of smoke drifted from the creatures as they turned back into humans, a young woman with green hair and white skin and a young male with red eyes glowing hate._

_The young man dropped his arms, and as abruptly as it started it ended. His expression was of the fiercest fury, hate and ferocious wrath. He demanded the Father release them, to which he consented. _

_Only Leyna saw the Son smirk in triumph._

* * *

Ahsoka gripped Damian's hand, petrified. This was unlike any experience she had ever had. Flying, she normally was _inside_ a ship, safe with a multitude of backup options in case the delicate machinery failed. This—this was nerve-wracking, terrifying…and completely exhilarating. Damian's midnight wings flapped powerfully as they soared through the air, streaking towards the little girl who grew increasingly closer. It wasn't so much the shooting into the air, branches rushing past them, clutching his cold hand so hard her knuckles turned a pale peachy color. She had that experience in a regular basis with her Master and his psychotic flying. It was Damian himself that left her feeling so overwhelmed. They were the same age, yet with no training Damian was easily her match in strength and power. He excluded an aura of darkness so akin to the Son's that Ahsoka expected his eyes to start burning red and his teeth to be bared in a vicious smile any second. She had almost died by the Son's hand, and wanted nothing to do with this younger duplicate of him.

He frightened her.

Damian suddenly shot past the desired branch to the very peak of the tree and flipped in the air, folding his wings as he turned upside down. Ahsoka couldn't help the scream torn from her throat as they dropped like stones, bursting through thick green foliage and landing hard on the branch beneath them. Immediately getting to his feet, Damian didn't bother to see if his undesired passenger was alright before marching toward his sister. Rubbing her shoulder from where she landed, Ahsoka could now clearly see the little twelve year old sitting at the far end of the branch, blonde hair whipping in the high altitude wind. As expected, her snow white griffin wings were now visible, folded neatly against her back. A furry creature was nimbly weaving around the girl, and as it turned Ahsoka could just barely make out four eyes and a pointed snarl.

"Look out!" the padawan cried, sprinting across the branch to pull Damian out of harm's way. Her lightsabers were called to her hands and ignited, ready to defend. She was just about to strike when a hand descended to her shoulder, drawing her eyes up to Damian's expressionless gaze.

"It's okay. That's just Rala."

"Rala?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief as to why the insane young man was keeping her from rescuing his sister.

Damian pointed back to the nexu cub, now purring and rubbing affectionately against the younger girl, who stroked its furry head. "Leyna's pet nexu. She found it out of its nest once and fed it bits of her food. The thing never leaves her alone now."

The white markings that served as eyebrows shot farther up Ahsoka's forehead. "And you just let your little sister have a pet _nexu_? Don't you know how dangerous they are?!"

"She's not a child, she can handle herself," Damian pointed out. He promptly spun on his heel and strode over to Leyna, crouching down next to the girl. As she got closer, Ahsoka could hear Leyna sniffling, and the low, comforting murmur of Damian consoling the girl. She wa surprised; the padawan hadn't expected him to be so…warm. It was obvious he cared very much for the girl.

Leyna clutched the nexu cub close to her chest as Damian wrapped an arm around her. Slowly, she turned to meet his dark, almost-black chocolate eyes. "They were from the dreams, weren't they?" His tone was quiet, soothing, hardly the judgmental boy he had been mere minutes ago. Leyna nodded, tightening her hold on the nexu cub, which squirmed in indignation. "Are they dark?" A shake of the head, "I don't sense bad intentions from them. They're good, like you."

"Like us." The twelve year old objected.

Damian pursed his lips. "Yes. Like us."

"You didn't see what happened," Leyna protested, her voice growing desperate, "You don't know what happens when they're around. Whenever I see them in the dreams, bad stuff always happens. Bad people and fighting and death."

Ahsoka knelt next to the siblings, placing a hand on Leyna's arm. "We're trying to stop that," she explained, "We're fighting for peace, not war."

The girl looked at her with trusting eyes. "Promise?" she probed, searching for any sign of deceit. The Jedi in training nodded solemnly.

"I promise you can trust us."

A grin spread over Leyna's face. Her brother's lips twitched up in what may have been a smile as he suggested they head back to the house, spreading his wings and holding his hand out for Ahsoka as he did so. Reluctantly, she took his hand, and the three took off.

* * *

"They have _what_?"

Night had fallen by the time the children had returned, and after a crushing hug to each of them from their mother, Syldeena gave a wide smile and proposed they sit down for dinner. The two Jedi who had stayed behind were already seated, having given up on calming the frantic Syldeena down ages ago. Damina steered as far away from the Jedi as the small square table would allow, plopping himself down at the end. Leyna, after much hesitation, daintily sat on one of the added stools next to Obi-Wan. Dishes filled with colorful arrays of vegetables and meats were passed around, plates heaped with a multitude of flavors the three outsiders had never tasted before. An awkward silence filled the room as a long day's toll on the stomach made itself known, the clinking of silver ware scraping against dishes loud in the quietness. Syldeena was the first to broach the wide gap between the six of them, "So, Master Jedi, how long do you think the war will continue?"

"Well, that depends mainly on the capture of key Separatist leaders," Obi-Wan replied, "And on preventing crucial worlds from renouncing the Republic—"

Damian interrupted him, "Instead of appearing to be the side that takes over at the first sign of trouble, show the people that you actually are trying to help. Don't start firing blasters without their permission first, or else you'll lose their trust."

The usually stoic boy looked rather pleased with himself at correcting a Jedi, while Obi-Wan looked stunned and slightly unnerved. Anakin was quick to meet the challenge of who-could-best-who.

"So a kid like you is suddenly an expert on warfare, now, huh?"

Damian's dark eyes flashed towards him, cold and calculating. "You may be the better fighter, Master Jedi, but I know how the common people think. And in the end, it is their opinion that counts the most. And I happen to be fifteen standard years old, hardly a kid."

"And _I_ have more experience _with_ the people of many worlds." Anakin retorted hotly, to which Damian responded was irrelevant to the disagreement.

The Jedi knight quickly fired a comeback at him, while Obi-Wan tried to engage the girl at his side in conversation. Shyly, Leyna responded to his questions with one word answers, but as she warmed up a bit towards the Master she grew bolder. By the end of the meal he had learned about her school work, favorite colors, what she wanted to be when she grew up, hobbies, animals that were cute, and local boys who had caught her fancy. Sometime during the argument, Anakin and Damian had come to a stalemate and were sitting in icy silence while his sister chattered on and on to the two Jedi who were listening, both of them barely getting a word in edgewise. Eventually, Syldeena decided enough was enough, giving two pairs of sore ears a rest by suggesting it was getting late and shouldn't the children be in bed by now? Leyna jumped off of her stool and said her goodnights before rushing up the stairs, while Damian gave a curt nod and pursued her more slowly.

So now the trio of Jedi laid on the floor in the light of an old-fashioned oil burning lamp from yesteryear, discussing the two very odd, very _powerful_ children they had met. Ahsoka had relayed her story of the encounter with them, and Anakin and Obi-Wan were staring at her with shocked looks of disbelief.

"Wings," she affirmed, leaning back against the edge of the bunk, "Exactly like the ones the Daughter and the Son had when they turned into those creepy creatures."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, deep in thought, "And you say they cannot—or perhaps do not—turn into the full creatures themselves?"

The padawan nodded. "Just the wings."

"Well this is getting weirder by the minute," Anakin snorted, shifting to find a comfortable spot on the hard floor before deciding it wasn't worth the effort and yanked a blanket out from under his former Master. Ignoring the glare he received from the now-upside-down Master, he continued, "Do you really think these kids are the Ones?"

"But the Ones died," Ahsoka protested, "We _saw_ them die, Master you _killed_ one of them yourself!"

Obi-Wan pulled himself upright with all the dignity and aplomb of a Jedi Master he could manage. "That is true, padawan," he said slowly, "But maybe there is a connection here."

"You think they're the actual Ones?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "I don't believe these children are the exact same Ones we met on Mortis. However, there are some possible ways for them to be linked to the children."

"Like what?" Anakin questioned, not exactly sure where his friend was heading with this.

"Reincarnation," he stated simply, crossing his arms as if daring either of his companions to question his theory.

Ahsoka furrowed her brow, "Isn't that when someone is reborn into something else?"

"Indeed. I'm not entirely sure on this, but I'm positive the archives can shed some light on this when we return to Coruscant. And—" Obi-Wan paused, unsure of the others' reactions to what he was about to say, "I think we should take them with us."

"You want us to bring them back to the Temple?" Anakin asked, dumfounded. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes. They are too dangerous to be left alone here, and if the Separatists ever found them they would be taken straight to Dooku; you can imagine what would happen from there. Besides, the council can test them, and I believe we should at least have Master Yoda's opinion on this matter."

"Isn't that dangerous? Bringing two completely untrained kids with enormous power to Coruscant? That's like bringing Skyguy to a podracing tournament and handing him the keys!"

"Hey!"

Waving his hand for peace, Obi-Wan continued, "They'll be surrounded by Jedi and monitored closely."

The padawan still looked uneasy. "Alright, you're the boss, I guess. Now let's get some shuteye, I'm beat." She climbed back onto the bunk and with a flick of her hand the flame illuminating the room went out, plunging the three into darkness. It only took a few moments for Ahsoka's light, easy breathing to signify that she was asleep. Anakin turned sat up and turned to his Master, nudging his shoulder.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan grumbled, cranking one eye open. Anakin slipped him a folded piece of durasheet.

"I found this when the kids were gone," he whispered, "You and Syldeena were busy talking, so I took the liberty to look around."

The Jedi Master quirked an eyebrow. "You were snooping?"

"Well, no. I was just looking around a strange house for…evidence of…things that were out of order."

"You were snooping?"

Exasperated, Anakin sighed, "Yes, I was snooping. Now open it."

Grumbling to himself, Obi-Wan did as he was told and held the sheet up to the moonlight falling in through the window. It was a holopic, a fairly recent one depicting a family portrait. In the back was Syldeena, both hands resting on the shoulders of two grinning children that must have been Damian and Leyna. Only they didn't look anything like the children upstairs. Both were tan skinned curly haired, with light brown eyes the same shade of their curls. Leyna's hair went to her ears, while Damian's was cropped short. Obi-Wan looked up from the picture to Anakin, wide eyed.

"The picture dates a month before we left for Mortis," he said solemnly. Taking back the holopics, he handed Obi-Wan another durasheet. With a slight tremble in his hands, the Jedi Master opened it to find exactly what he expected: a serious faced, black and blonde haired, dark and light eyed holopics of Leyna and Damian. Anakin took the sheet back and whispered, "This was taken two days after Mortis was destroyed."

**Yay, another chapter done! Hope you liked this one, because it's not my turn next time! *Sniffle* please review any thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Only a Sith deals an absolute" Obi-wan Kenobi, the Jedi Damian had just met a few hours ago, asserted. "I will do what I must."_

_ "You will try" Anakin Skywalker, the other Jedi besides Kenobi and Ahsoka, mocked._

_From his omniscient point of view of the confrontation, Damian witnessed both warriors ignite their lightsabers and begin a heated duel against a backdrop of lava and volcanic devastation. The two Jedi used vastly different styles as sparks scattered whenever their blades connected. But Damian noticed that Skywalker was unnaturally aggressive and yet Kenobi still held on, holding back even, as he was pressed through the black facility among the flames. He noticed something wrong with Skywalker's eyes and zeroed in on them, angling his view near the flying blades._

_Anakin's eyes were a seething, sickly yellow. They were eyes more befitting a savage beast, not a trained warrior. Damian could begin to wonder what had happened when Skywalker's lightsaber swerved and cleaved through where his head would be._

Damain woke up panting and with sweat bleeding from his body. He placed his hands on his head to gain a better foothold in his sanity as he always did after one of the dreams.

Leyna did not no he had them. She was terrified enough with her own nightmares. He need not frighten her with his own. Besides, there was something different about her dreams and his own. She had once told him of images of great armies of powerful beings of light and dark clashing with awesome swords of light on a planet doomed to die. From a few holovids he had found in the school library, Damian knew that somehow, in some way, Leyna had witnessed the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, the final conflict between Jedi and Sith during the New Sith Wars a millennium ago. So he guessed that all of her dreams were images of the past.

His own dreams lined up with nothing of history, no ancient battle, no timeless struggle. Some had even begun to repeat. He had had the one of that night a dozen times before and had witnessed the fight's conclusion. The two Jedi continued their battle even into a molten river of magma. He had seen the final strikes that mutilated Skywalker. But most horrifying was his resurrection as a ruthless armored warlord, set loose upon the galaxy by the gravest evil of four decades.

The fiery duel was not the only scene to appear to Damian. He had seen a hundred other atrocities. A blazing green beam of death lancing down from a small moon to obliterate the vibrant planet below. A grief stricken madman unleashing a cataclysmic missile upon an innocent star. Pain craving warriors who terraformed worlds to meet their desires. And perhaps the most intriguing, a massive engine, even larger than the moon with the green lance, hidden in a star system of five worlds, capable of either creating civilizations or demolishing life itself. A station at the center of reality, Centerpoint Station.

Meditating on the issue was not going to help things. And he knew he needed to calm down and get to bed anyway. So snatching up his jacket, Damian sprouted his dark wings and, careful to avoid waking Leyna, strode to the roof to let off some steam. In the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a shape for a moment but did not care who it was. They wouldn't be able to keep up once he got going.

Once he reached the flat roof, Damian stood in the center with his legs at shoulder width apart. He closed his eyes and recalled the swift movements of the blades of light on the burning river of molten rock. The images made him uneasy and that feeling in turn made him fear. Damian hated being afraid. The dark winged snared his hatred to fuel his flight and blasted off to the forest

He climbed into the sky until he reached the peak of the giant tree Leyna had fled to earlier. He had lied to Ahsoka when had told her that only his sister came here when she was distressed. As of late, he was spending more time on the branch than he cared to admit.

Unfortunately, despite his reckless speed while flying, Damian still had excess power to burn off. If he did not burn off the energy soon, living creatures around him would begin to sicken and decay. With Leyna, if she did not use all the power she called up for an action, everything around her perked up and was instantly brightened. Everyone always loved Leyna while Damian was always viewed with suspicion and distrust, no matter how kind he tried to be. He could not hold the fact against his little sister though. It wasn't her fault that the universe hated him. Besides, he knew that she had weaknesses too, a lot more than his little people problem.

Returning to the matter at hand, Damian raised his hand to the sky, careful to avoid the path of any of the trees. The last time he was careless, he had nearly burned down the whole forest.

A scarlet bolt of lightning crackled from his hand, lighting the night with eerie red glow. Damian heard the howls and cries of the jungle beasts as they reared at the sight of the godly fury.

Blocking out the pointless chatter, the dark son inspected his hand. As usual after he produced such hell like light, his palm was scorched and blackened from the raw untrained power. Not willing to risk another over summon, Damian decided to walk home now that his nerves were calmed.

He flew down the brown trunk to land in the middle of the nexu nesting ground. As always, the cubs cowered before him, hiding in their precious nests. However, the mothers were present this time to defend their young, not that Damian ever cared to harm them. One ferocious animal charged him with rapid animalistic rage, which made sense considering its identity.

Damian did not even pause in his step. Reaching out his black hand, the midnight flyer unleashed a second bolt of crimson, this one far more moderate in power. The spiteful boy had learned to control his strength that much. To the jungle cat it made little difference however, as the beast fell the fertile floor just the same, alive but only just. The dark son decided that flying might not be a very bad idea after all, summoning his black wings and taking to the air.

When he returned to the roof of his house, finally easy after the dream, the boy turned his attention to his hidden watcher. "You can come out now Ahsoka. I know you are there" he informed the Togruta who emerged from the shadows.

"What brings you up to the roof on a cold night" Damian inquired, sealing away his wings for now.

"Apparently, you" the padawan responded. "I felt a large spike in the Force nearby and came here to see what it was. And then I found you walking to the roof."

"And you diverted yourself from your danger search so you could stalk me?" Damian asked unbelievingly.

"No" Ahsoka declared immediately, taking a hasty defensive. "The dark side was lingering on you for some reason and I wondered why

"Well swing around a stick next time" Ahsoka ordered, even though she had no authority to command him. "You have no idea how dangerous force lightning is."

"You have no idea how dangerous you're your master is" Damian countered.

Ahsoka stumbled at the heavy blow. "Don't you dare insult my master" she warned. "You have no idea what he is."

"Maybe not." Damian walked toward the entrance back into the house but stopped next to Ahsoka. "But I know what he will become" he whispered ominously in her ear. With that, the dark child returned to his haven, leaving the padawan trembling in his wake.

**TheMaster4444 here.**

**In your reviews, try to guess what events Damian saw in his dreams.**

**(Hint: Some are Expanded Universe)**


End file.
